Niha (Apocalypse Universe)
Niha was an artificial Toa automaton built by Xians and purchased by the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Development and creation About 2,004 years ago, manufacturers on Xia built AT001 and five other prototypes built to resemble the six major Toa elements, AT001 resembling a Toa of Water. The manufacturers deemed the robots too costly to put into mass production, so they were put away until a later date. Soon after, a member from the Order of Mata Nui came to the manufacturers to look for new weapons and equipment. He came across the six prototypes and asked if he could see how they operated when on. The Xians, hoping to get the automatons off their hands, allowed him to see the "Toa" in action. The Order member was very impressed, and after checking with Helryx, the Order's leader, he asked the Xians if he could purchase one prototype. The manufacturers accepted happily, and AT001 was purchased for a steep price. The Xians "failed" to mention that the automatons required Toa stones to operate independently, which would prove troublesome later on. After her purchase, AT001 was assembled modified, and reprogrammed, and then was put away until needed. After the Great Apocalypse, AT001 was taken out of storage to be activated and trained, but was found to be inoperable. An Order member was sent to Xia to demand why AT001 was not functional, and the manufacturers revealed that a Toa stone was needed. The Order member demanded a refund, but the Xians escaped. The Order member, knowing that time would not wait for him to return to Daxia, decided to go and find a Toa stone. He "persuaded" a Toa of Air to create a Toa stone, and then killed him. Back on Daxia, the Order member handed the Toa stone over to Toa Krakua, who then brought it with Helryx to activate Niha, four months after the Great Apocalypse. ''On'' Main page: On AT001 was introduced to Mersery and Vantelic, her Mersion caretakers, and she was also introduced to Toa Helryx and Toa Krakua. It was revealed that AT001's "personal" name was "Niha", which she politely asked to be called. Niha was then was enrolled in an intensive three-week study of the entire Matoran Universe, covering everything from the history of the Skakdi to different types of Kanohi. Niha then took her first combat class. Eolas, in an effort to test Niha, paired her with an experienced member named Gorand who Niha quickly dispatched. Eolas, her trainer, was astounded, and demanded that she was to be trained by Widsith, an ex-Dark Hunter who was a master in combat. Niha was introduced to Sellith, one of Widsith's best trainees, and then was paired up with Merall to duel. Niha was beaten into unconsciousness. She trained like this for several weeks, gradually improving as time went on. Niha most enjoyed her spars with Sellith, appreciating his guidance and company. One day in Mersery's lab, Niha began to question her feelings, not able to fully articulate what she felt, and became frustrated with herself. Mersery comforted her, listening to her as she tried to express that she had a crush on Toa Sellith. She failed, stating that she was "happy". Niha expressed her frustration at the fact that she could not think properly. Mersery said that thinking was hard, and sometimes, he himself needed to think about easier things. Later that day, in his lab, Mersery helped Niha try out her internal weaponry and combat assist tools. This resulted in the destruction of one of the lab walls. The two did not have time to worry about the damage, though, because at that moment, the surviving members of the Brotherhood of Makuta attempted to invade Daxia. After battling thousands of Visorak, the Order of Mata Nui successfully stopped the invasion, taking the Toa Hagah Kemlar as a prisoner. Core Universe In the Core Universe, Niha was never activated due to the fact that no threat to the Order of Mata Nui was serious enough to train and deploy her. She was not moved out of the Great Spirit Robot after Spherus Magna was reformed, so she remained in stasis. Abilities and Traits Niha's personality is quite innocent and very naive. Her innocence in a social setting gives way to a form of determined passion when she is confronted by dangers, and under such circumstances she can become very protective of the people she loves. Her bravery is such that she is willing to be self-sacrificing, "removing herself from the equation", to protect those who are important to her. Due to her trusting nature and her inexperience in the field, Niha can be easily manipulated by others. Appearances *''On'' (first appearance) Trivia *Niha is not LoganWoerner's self-MOC, but she is his main character for most stories. *Niha was originally built to be a stand-in for the Toa Ignika set. When LoganWoerner got the actual set, Niha became Ignika's wife. Niha has changed drastically since, and is now an artificial Toa automaton. Category:User:LoganWoerner Category:Apocalypse Universe Category:Matoran Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Robots Category:Toa